


岛 The Island

by blancheriley



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancheriley/pseuds/blancheriley
Summary: 独立电影演员 Erik / 冰岛定居者 Charles





	岛 The Island

“爱，”Erik用橙色的马克笔划上这段独白，“是迷失在其中，而找到自我。”

他坐在旅馆的小床上看了一阵子台本，正午的阳光熨帖地照在身上，冷暖适中。这是一个特别的爱情故事，一个寄居他乡的女人爱上了一个没落的民谣歌手，他们在异乡人的疏离中迷失，又在爱情中找到自己的归宿。他觉得男主和自己有些相似，他不羁的个性难以在同僚中立足，他曾在很长一段时间中迷失了自我，陷入绝望。Erik今年已经五十三了，在接这部电影之前，他已有四年没有拍戏，一些可笑的后生甚至开始对他指手画脚，他在逐渐被媒体和影评人遗忘。他与男主唯一的不同，在于他仍旧置身于一座孤岛，等待载有爱情的船舶。他很喜欢这个温情的故事，于是为明天的对戏多练习了一会儿。

等到下午四点，他闷在小屋里，感到有些乏力。他拨开半透光的白色窗帘，向远处的海岸望去。

那个男人还坐在一片礁石上。

中午他从餐厅回旅馆，路过这片海滩时就注意到了那个男人。他窄窄的脊背立在有棱角的礁石上，褐色卷发被海风吹乱，他的身上有一种孤独的特质，是Erik不曾见过的。他为了角色接触过许多不同的人——北爱尔兰共和军、自闭症患者、在大屠杀中幸存的犹太人，但他从来没有为了自己去了解一个人，他作品的全部潜流，基于他对事业的爱，而不是对人性的爱。他用了四年的时间去思考这个问题，现在他看到那个坐在礁石上抽烟的男人，突然生发出一种交流的渴望。

电影还要在冰岛进行两个多月的拍摄，他本打算一个人闷在旅馆的狭小空间里找寻没落的氛围，他甚至对旅馆老板的殷勤招待无动于衷，但此时他改变了计划。

他穿上一件风衣就出门了，现在是初春，海滩上的冰层还没有化尽，他觉得海风有些凉，带着咸味和盐渍扑在他脸上，于是他把领子立了起来，向那片礁石走去。

海水在退潮，他踏上火山砂和柔软的黑泥，迈过小礁石四周的浅海，来到了男人身边。男人知道有人来了，他没有回头，只是把烟灰弹落了一些，吐出一口白气。

Erik看见男人在望向远方，远方的天与水就投射在他的眼中，他拥有水天一色的全部景致。两人坐在狭窄的礁石上，一阵沉默，Erik在内心里酝酿自己的开场白。

“抽吗？”反倒是男人先说话了，他把木质打火机在Erik面前晃了一下。

“谢谢，但不必了，我不抽烟，”Erik惊讶于男人的主动，“你——”

“Charles Xavier，”Charles把最后一口烟吐在了两人中间的狭窄空间里，Erik能闻到空气中烟草的干热气息，“交朋友可不用这么拘束，你的名字？”

“Erik，Erik Lehnsherr，”Erik内心有些肃穆，他在斟酌自己的用词，“我发现你从中午就坐在这里，你是游客吗？”

“我住在这儿。”

“但是你看起来很闲，”Erik想了一会儿，今天是周二，Charles却不用上班，“你在休假，还是冰岛人都是这样闲？”

“你在想什么，这儿又不是养老院，”Charles笑出声来，Erik能看见他眼角细碎的皱纹，“我退休了。”

“但你看起来不到四十岁。”

“用不着恭维我，”Charles挪动了一下僵硬的背部，“我已经五十一了，你看起来和我差不多。”

“我比你大两岁，”Erik有些惊讶，他觉得Charles并没有那么老，“所以住在冰岛还可以养生。”

这次Charles笑得更久了，他把手搭在Erik的肩上：“我该回家了，真的，认识你——是我今天最意想不到的事。”

第二天Charles来这里的时候，看见Erik站在远处的崖壁上和一个女人争吵，一个男人举着长长的录音筒站在不远处，临时搭起的棚子里围了不少人，一个戴白帽子的矮胖黑人在指挥调度，Charles就知道了Erik是个演员。他昨天第一次见到Erik时，就对他硬朗而过目不忘的五官印象尤深，他想，他并没有看过Erik拍的电影，这有些尴尬，于是他去了附近的小镇，在网上查了一些关于Erik Lehnsherr的信息——德裔犹太演员，早期涉足广告业，后期专门拍独立电影，Charles没有过多地去看他的隐私。

Erik上午拍完戏，和导演谈了一会儿角色，依旧回旅馆休息。他在午睡之前瞥了一眼窗外，但没有看到Charles的影子，于是他决定下午再去找他。

等橘色的阳光照在他脸上，已是下午三点了，他看了眼窗外，Charles就坐在老地方。

“你是个演员，”Charles发觉有人正攀上这个孤立的礁石，他知道是Erik，“这很有趣。”

“你觉得演戏是件有趣的事？”Erik拍了拍膝盖和袖口的灰土。

“我觉得，一生中能成为不同的人十分有趣，也十分困难，”Charles若有所思，“大部分人一生只能是他自己。”

“你希望成为别人吗？”

“不，我的朋友，对你们来说，塑造不同的人物是一种成功，”Charles用手轻轻抵上Erik的左胸，“对普通人来说，做他们自己才是一种成功。”

“我退休前是个大学教授，”Charles继续说，“我爱所有的学生，他们每个人都是特殊的，但新生大部分还没有认识到这一点。他们不相信自己，甚至对未来感到彷徨。有些小姑娘喜欢模仿成熟姑娘的打扮和行为方式，小个子的男生会在放学后偷偷去球场练球，他们想让自己像别人一样受欢迎，但这使他们失去了自我。”

“我常和他们谈心，世上的人本来就不同，刻意的模仿和追求带给他们的不过是短暂的满足，成为他们自己，肯定他们的能力，并加以运用才是长久的。大部分学生在毕业前都找到了自己的方向，我真的为他们的选择感到欣慰。”

Erik没有说话，他觉得Charles身上有一种哲学家的特质，但Charles又是可以接近的，他的笑容温和而亲密，像冬天的太阳和煦地烫在身上。那些大学新生和自己很相似，他们都是迷失在人生中的人，但他们有Charles，Erik想，他们是幸运的。

他们在礁石上待到太阳消失在海平面上，Erik起身之后，向Charles伸出了手，他把Charles拉起来的时候感受到从掌心传来的冰冷，于是他把Charles的手握了很久，直到Charles说他出汗了。

Charles婉拒了Erik送他回家的提议，Erik就立在海滩上目送他，直到Charles的背影缩小成一个黑点，然后消失在玄武岩崖壁后。

之后的两周里，Erik每次拍完戏就会来找Charles，有时候Charles坐在礁石上，有时候他在海岸上踢石子，有时候，他会拿碾碎的肉块喂一拥而上的海鸥。他们聊了很多——爱好、事业、人生，还有爱情。

“你看起来是个专一的人，”Charles抵了一下Erik的手臂。

“你说的有道理，”Erik笑了一下，他笑得有些勉强，他将手背在身后，把一个小石子使劲踢到了海里，“我爱过一个女人，她出了车祸。当时她已经怀孕了，孩子也没有救活。我一直觉得这是自己的错。也许是恐惧自己会伤害我爱的人，也许是为了怀念她，我再也没有尝试去爱任何人。”

“有时候我会因为孤独的折磨，有去爱某个人的渴望，之后却发现那个人并不值得我付出，我会觉得那是对死去的她的亵渎。”

Erik在沉默，而Charles在陪他一起沉默，他觉得任何话语都显得多余。于是他只是把手搭在Erik的肩上，轻轻地拍了几下。

Charles也向Erik说起过他的过去，他说，那足够拍十部爱情电影了。

“女人对我来说很容易，有时候你只用夸奖一下她头发的独特基因，她就会爱上你，尽管有时候你只是在说谎，但是那又如何，女人就是喜欢花哨的谎言，”Charles笑了，他想了一会儿，然后压低了嗓音，“男人，一定要上床才可以。”

“什么？”Erik显然没有反应过来。

“年轻的我完全是另一个人，我喜欢尝试，”Charles说，“我不够圣洁，这让你失望了吗？”

“当然没有，”Erik反而释然了，在遇见Charles之前他希望Charles是一个纯粹的独行者，但后来他觉得这种想法过于自私，Charles从来都不是为了满足他某种私欲的产物。

“年轻的时候觉得婚姻是一种拘束，”Charles又恢复了云淡风轻的模样，“而现在想要安定下来了，才发现我早就过了结婚的年纪。”他又叹息了好一会儿：“而且我也没有年轻时那样迷人了，那时候每个姑娘都抢着嫁给我。”

Erik在Charles说话的时候一直在看他，他梳到耳后的褐色卷发，和卷发中参杂的些许白发，他笑起来很有弧度的法令纹，以及他纯粹的目光，使Erik想起冰岛的蓝湖和那些他探索过的冰穴。Charles错了，他很迷人，那是一种不惑之年的魅力。

“你为什么选择留在冰岛？”Erik问，他不理解Charles既然渴望陪伴，为什么要远离自己的家乡。

“这有点复杂，虽然我在英国有自己的学生，但是一个人回到家的时候，还是会觉得孤独，家里的一切都承载了太多回忆，以至于我不能忍受它们改变之后的样子，”Charles把碎发拨到耳后，“我总觉得自己在一座孤岛上，海水拍打崖岸，人潮和车流在大马路上发出巨大的响声。后来我索性来到了这里，一切就都安静了。”

“这里有纯粹的生活——冰岛语、那些有生命的洞穴，还有萨迦文学中美好的传说。我曾经看到过一个音乐家用石头做出了精确到半音阶的马林巴琴 ，天，那太不可思议了，他是个纯粹的自然主义者，”Charles说，“我总得一个人应该活得是自己，并且干净。”

他们有时在日落之后会提着手提灯在海滩上走，风吹过岩石的罅隙发出海豚鸣叫一般的声音，Charles会说那是尼奥尔德——海神的呼唤，这时候海浪就一次次不知疲倦地拍打在岸边，逐渐把他们的脚印抹去。第二天，一切又重新开始。

Erik在午睡之前如果从窗边望见了Charles，他总是会睡不着，有时他干脆拿起台本背起来，试图把那些关于Charles的想法赶出自己的脑子，但他做不到。

在多次失眠之后，他用手心抵着前额让自己从床上爬起来，把自己关在浴室里用冷水浇脸，然后他出门了。

他想去Charles的家里看看，Charles从来不让自己送他，他不知道这代表拒绝，还是刻意的疏远。

他绕过了玄武崖壁，来到小镇。小镇上都是低矮的白顶小屋，小铺里摆放色彩各异的瓜果，薄薄一层雪落在居民的窗沿上。现在是午睡时间，路上仅有稀疏的行人，小镇一片寂静。他挨个问过路上的行人，最后是一个穿红白格子毛衣的小姑娘告诉他，出了小镇再走几公里，有一个退休的大学教授一个人住在郊外。

天上有一只红色风筝，孩子和大人的笑语从远方的低地传来，Erik把它看了又看，他觉得红色从来都不是孤独的颜色，它不属于天空。

他在荒原的浓雾中迷路了一阵子，最后找到那个蓝顶小屋时，天空已是一片暗橘色。小屋中没有灯光，但门没有锁，他犹豫了一会儿，还是决定待在门外的长椅上等Charles。

“你从来没有停止给我惊喜，”Charles回来的时候发现Erik双手缩在衣袖里，裤子上积了薄薄一层雪，“Erik，你应该进来的。”

“我以为你会把我当成小偷，”Erik说，“第一印象很重要。”

“这很明智，”Charles笑了，“门廊上就挂着我的猎枪，本地人说一个人住在郊外不安全，就送了我一把。但迄今为止，拜访过这里的就只有一些鸟雀、一只野狐和我的学生，现在又有了你。”

他们进门的时候，Charles开了灯，Erik从明黄色的灯光中感受到温暖的气息。他把围巾和Charles的大衣一起挂在了门口的衣架上，随后换上了Charles给他找的一双毛绒拖鞋。

他们下了会儿棋，Charles从酒窖里拿了一瓶威士忌，顺便拆开一张老旧的专辑放在留声机上。

Erik坐在沙发上安静地喝了会儿酒，他在观察Charles。Charles的白发在灯光下呈现出镀金的光泽，他没有胡茬，脸刮得十分干净，那是一种如洞穴中的冰层一般光滑的下颚。他的目光中不再有天和水的景致，Erik是他所能看到的全部。

茶几上有一个小相框，相框里是Charles和一个金发女人的合照，她的笑容如同秋日盛开的黄菊，Erik一直盯着小相框看，直到Charles说：“那是我的妹妹，Raven。”

“她现在？”

“她很好，她结婚之后就搬出了我们家。母亲去世后，她是我在这世上唯一的亲人了。”

“你没有想过去找她？”

“想过，很多次，”Charles的鼻子翕动了一下，“有时在海滩上，我总会想起我们小时候一起堆沙子的样子，那时候她简直是个破坏王，甚至把我弄哭了。但之后我总会给她盖一个更大的城堡，说这是我心中家的样子，她说她不想要这么大的家，她只想要我、妈妈和她三个人在一起就足够了。”

Erik背对Charles给自己倒酒，他的脊背向左边倾斜，他说：“我也很爱自己的家人。”

“我还记得父亲去世那天，母亲哭得很厉害，她直到葬礼结束，我们回到空空的家里，还一直坐在床上发抖。”

“那时我才六岁，又矮又瘦，我把凳子拖到梳妆台前，自己站上去，用马克笔给自己画了一个父亲一样的小胡子，然后去衣柜里拿出了那件父亲在结婚五周年纪念日上穿的白色西装。它的袖子太长了，我甚至伸不出手来，西装底部拖在了地上。我一跌一撞地跑到母亲房里去，向她说我会爱她一生一世，特别爱她左眼角的一抹黑痣——这是父亲最爱说的话。”

“然后我就学父亲骂我的样子、把我心疼地抱在怀里的样子，还有他说会一直爱我们、保护我们的样子。后来，母亲抱着我笑了，她不停地说一切都会好起来的，她会替父亲永远爱我，这是她对我的承诺。”

“可是高中毕业，她就去世了。”

“我很遗憾，”Charles的声音有些哽咽，“我明白你有多爱她。”

“但是她遵守了她的诺言，替父亲爱我，直到她不能再爱，我也必须遵守自己的。看到母亲破涕为笑的那天，我就决心要当一名演员，那时我才知道，演绎一个人可以有如此大的力量。我希望自己的角色可以打动一些人，甚至改变他们对人生的看法——向更明亮的方向。”

“但一切的开始并不容易，我迫于生计而接了许多让自己后悔一生的戏，或是别的什么。直到中年我才开始拍摄独立电影，它们有一种你所说的纯粹的东西，无关金钱，只关于艺术。”

Erik转过身，他看见Charles双手紧扣，沉浸在他刚才说的话中。他突然后悔自己不应该带给Charles如此多的伤痛，于是他向Charles走过去，把他从沙发上拉起来，将他死死搂在怀里。留声机还在放一个忧郁的女声，他索性和Charles跳起了一支舞，他们中没有任何一个人真的会跳舞。Erik在十几年前因为一部音乐电影学会了跳探戈，但他现在全忘了，只是抱着Charles在客厅里转悠，Charles在耳边轻轻笑他。

“你是个糟糕的舞者，”Charles说，“还是个不会恋爱的老男人，你在跳舞前甚至都不屑于邀请你的舞伴。”

“但我知道你会同意的，”Erik说。

Erik一直保持这个姿势，直到Charles开始吻他，Charles的吻很轻，毫无章法，有时只是蹭过他的胡茬，他托住Charles的后颈加深了这个吻，他能感受到Charles颈后发梢的柔软，和Charles口腔里炙热的温度。他们过了很久才分开，然后Charles低下头，他有些发抖。

“我是一个异乡人，有时候我会忘记这件事，站在人群中和他们一起看演出，那种异地的疏离感仿佛消失了，那时我觉得人与人之间并没有什么区别。直到主唱的冰岛语响起，四周传来我无法听懂的欢呼，我才发现自己始终是一个旁观者，”Charles抱着Erik的手收紧了，他在Erik的毛衣上揉出了一些褶皱，“然后我会回家，把自己关在屋子里，直到自己睡着为止。”

“你现在不会孤独了，”Erik用指腹抹去Charles眼角溢出的泪，“我会陪在你身边。”

Erik把Charles抱得很紧，让他感受自己胸腔的温度，Charles突然问：“你觉得我是一个什么样的人？”那些学生来冰岛看Charles时，称他是一个隐士，他对这个评价不置可否。

“你对我来说就是一座冰岛，有冰川的冷漠，”Erik把Charles散落的碎发拨到耳后，他用指尖蹭过Charles湿热的下唇，“和火山的炙热。”

“看来你比我更了解冰岛，”Charles笑了。

“我只能说，也许我比你更了解你自己。”

当天晚上Erik睡在了Charles的客房里，Charles从自己的衣柜下层抽出了一套被子和枕头。

“也许你并不是想要一个人住，你一直藏着这些东西，”Erik在Charles铺床的时候问他。

Charles等Erik睡下了，就开始思考他刚才的问题。他觉得自己是矛盾的，他来到冰岛就是为了追求纯粹的孤独和内心的安静，但他仍会对自己是异乡人这件事感到悲哀，仍会准备好多余的被子等待一个人来，他背叛了自己的初衷——也许从一开始，他就渴望爱与被爱，而不是彻底的孤独。

第二天早上，Erik路过小镇时又看到了那只红色风筝。他找遍了小镇，终于在镇上另一端的小店里买了一只一样的风筝，把它递给了孩子的母亲。

“现在你们有一对风筝了，”他用拙劣的冰岛语向那个孩子说。

有一天Charles没有在海滩上等到Erik，他就坐在礁石上抽了很久的烟，直到日落了，海滩上没有一个人，只有来自远方的海风和流云。

“你昨天没有来，”Charles说，他仍旧在抽烟。

“昨天我在镇上的小酒馆里拍戏，”Erik说，他揉了揉太阳穴，“导演要求我把那首该死的歌唱了五遍，不过这帮我的角色赢得了酒馆老板的青睐。”

“所以你终于找到工作了，”Charles说，他顿了一下，“这说明电影快结束了，一个美好的结局。”他像是补充性的随口一问：“你什么时候走？”

“后天。”

当天傍晚，他们在海滩上走了很久，Erik看见Charles的红色围巾被风拍打在凛冽的空气中，手提灯的白色孤光使他想起大洋深处的灯塔。

离开冰岛的那天，Erik清理完行李，发现Charles在海滩上等他。他把箱子放在马路上，冲下一个陡峭的斜坡，一些破碎的黑色砂砾就从他脚下滑落。

“我还能再见到你吗？”Erik在距Charles几米的地方止住了步伐，如果他再靠近，他也许会不愿离去。

“我一直在这里，”Charles冲他笑了一下，“如果你愿意，下次不要在门外等。”

Erik轻轻颔首，他在转身的时候说：“再见，Charles。”

“再见，我的朋友，”Charles说。如果这时他挽留了Erik，他一定会留下，但Charles没有再说任何话。他看见Erik顿了一下，然后拿起他的行李箱，向不知尽头的大路走去，他挺立的脊背如同劈开人世深渊的一道冰川。Charles没有目送他的背影，送别——这是老套的爱情电影里才会有的镜头。

Charles又开始在海滩上漫无目的地行走，孤独又一次席卷了他，他本该对这种熟悉的感觉置若罔闻，但他没有，他只觉得从内心深处到指尖，自己被极度的寒冷浇灌着、充斥着。长久以来，他把自己困在一种生活中——在那里，没有放纵、没有交流、没有欢愉，更没有爱。

此时，在这片寂静的海滩上，他终于明白了，用尽五十一年零三个月以来的日日夜夜，他想追求的一直是一种同孤独一样纯粹的东西——

爱。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自索菲亚·科波拉执导电影《迷失东京》、王家卫执导电影《春光乍泄》、冰岛纪录片《听风的歌》


End file.
